


From ante to post

by frozenpapers



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From mornings to nights, from late nights to early mornings with a dash of Tadashi and GoGo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From ante to post

_Ante meridian_

                Closing. It was almost closing when the raven haired little girl came waddling inside the café. She sat herself in the booth situated in the bottom left corner of the small coffee house, standing out like the tallest straw (albeit she wasn’t _really_ tall). She stood out because the café was… well, empty.

                “Hi,” the coffee cup eyed boy greeted.

                She looked up at him. “Hi,”

                “You’re alone?”

                “Obviously,”

                “Why?”

                She snorted as she shook her head. Folding her arms against her chest, the seven year old retorted, “What’s it to you?”

                “Mainly because it’s twelve and you’re supposed to be asleep like most seven year olds.”

                She rolled her eyes. “But I’m not most seven year olds.”

                “Me, either, but aren’t you scared?”

                She scoffed, “Of what?”

                “Your parents,”

                “That’s _why_ I’m here.” She frowned, placing her chin on the table.

                “Oh,”

                A woman with brown hair approached the two with a soft smile curling on her lips. She placed a hand on the boy’s head, messing with his hair a little. A frown pressed on the boy’s features, but the woman still kept her hand in place.

                “Tadashi, this is Leiko.” She gestured to the girl with the pig tails. Noting _Leiko_ ’s frown, she smiled apologetically. “I mean, this is GoGo.”

                “GoGo?” he echoed.

                “She likes to go fast.”

                “That doesn’t make any sense.” He wrinkled his nose.

                “It does too.” The girl chimed, sticking a tongue out.

                “How?”

                The girl ignored his inquiry. “He’s your nephew?” there was a little lisp due to the missing tooth on her front.

                “Yes,” the older woman nodded.

                “I thought he lived with his parents.”

                “They left me in charge because his baby brother is not feeling well.”

                “Oh,”

                “Yeah,” the twenty-one year old shrugged. “They’re at it again, huh?”

                “Mhm,”

                Tadashi furrowed his brows and poked GoGo. “Who?”

                “My parents, they keep fighting.”

                “Why?”

                She just shrugged as she poked him back. “Because they’re stupid,”

                “That doesn’t make sense.”

                “Do you want to count the stars?” she ignored him again.

                “You didn’t answer my question.” He said pointedly, frowning.

                Ignoring him again, she faced the woman who was now washing the plates. “Aunt Cass can Tadashi and I climb the roof?”

                “ _What_?”

                “Too late!” The seven year old girl grinned as she pulled the other towards the stairs, practically dragging him.

                Placing a hand over his oversized hat, he tried to keep up with her pace. “Slow down!” He whined as he held onto her arm as if his life depended on it (literally, it did).

                “Slowing down isn’t my forte.” She chuckled.

                “Well, it is _mine_!”

                “Don’t be such a wussy.”

                “I’m not.”

                “Yes, you are.”

                “Nuh-uh,”

                “Uh-huh.”

                “You’re acting like a seven year old.”

                “It’s because I am, genius.”

                He stuck a tongue out in response.

                “Now you’re acting like a _toddler_.”

                “I’m seven!”

                “A seven year old with a brain of a three year old,”

                “Says the girl whose name’s _GoGo_ ,”

                “Shut up,”

                She went in the room Cass converted into a guest room to accommodate GoGo when she exiles herself from the toxicity of her own home, which was on a regular basis. Since her nephew was staying over because of his baby brother’s dire state, a divider was put up to separate the two beds.

                “Why are there two beds?” asked the boy who still had his hand curled on the little girl’s small arm.

                “One for me, one for you,” she shrugged. “This used to be my room.”

                “How so?”

                “You’re full of questions.”

                “And you breathe ignorance.”

                “Whatever.”

                “See!”

                “Are you climbing with me or not?”

                “You did it again!”

                “Shut up,”

                He rolled his eyes.

                “I chart stars for fun, so tonight, we might see a lot of them.” Tugging her hand from his hold, she clambered up the window, holding out a hand for him to take.

                “You chart stars?”

                “Yeah,”

                “Cool!”

                “I know,”

                “Where’d you learn that?”

                “My sister leaves her books on the floor unopened. I read them.”

                “Smarty pants.”

                She shrugged. “Are you coming or what?”

                He smiled as he took her hand and hoisted himself up. “We’re going to be in trouble.”

                “I’m used to it.”

                She pulled him towards the flat area of the roof and lied down. “Look how pretty they are,”

                “Wow,”               

                “I know.”

                “How do you know my aunt?”

                “She babysits me.”

                “Oh,”

                “Yeah,”

                “How come I’ve never seen you before?”

                “Because babysitting is normally done in my house…?”

                “Oh,”

                She folded her arms behind her head. “You know, Aunt Cass is planning to build a huge cat on this area once she finishes paying all those loans she keeps on stress eating about.”

                “Oh,”

                “Why are you monosyllabic?”

                “I just don’t know what to say.” He shrugged as he lied beside her, mirroring her previous actions.

                “Normally, nephews would go, _oh she never told us that_.”

                “It sounds cliché, so I’d go with, _oh_.”

                “You’re weird.”

                “Uh… Thanks?”

                “I like it.”

                He smiled warmly, sparing her a glance.

                “Do you suck your thumb?” She shifted so that she could face him.

                “Why?”

                “You have toofers.” She said in matter of fact.

                “I have _what_?”

                “ _Toofers_ ; the space between your two front teeth,” she narrowed her eyes. “Mom says when you suck your thumb, your two front teeth split.”

                “Oh,”

                “So you should stop doing that.”

                “But I like it.”

                “Me too, but mom swats my hand away when she finds out.”

                “Mine too.”

                She smiled.

                “How come you don’t have toofers?”

                “Because I don’t suck my thumb anymore,”

                “Really?”

                “Yeah,”

                “Nice,”

                “Not really, cause I suck blanket edges now.”

                “Oh, gross.”

                “Says the wussy who has toofers,”

                “I’m not a _wussy_!” He reddened and immediately covered his face with his small hands.

                Ignoring him, she stuck a tongue out. “What’s with the hat?”

                “I like it.”

                “Where’d you get it?”

                “Mom gave it.”

                “But why is it _big_?”

                “I don’t know.”

                _Silence_

                “Are you Japanese?”

                “ _Korean_ ,”

                “What’s your Korean name?”

                “Leiko Tanaka,”

                “Cutie,”

                “ _What_?”

                “Nothing,”

                She frowned.

                “Aren’t your parents going to get worried?”

                “No, they’re too busy breaking things.”

                “Is that like a regular thing?”

                “For them,”

                “Why?”

                “They don’t get along pretty well.”         

                “What about your sister?”

                “She sleeps it off.”

                “With all the noise…?”

                “I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Sometimes she goes somewhere.”

                “She doesn’t bring you with her?”

                “You’re filled with questions.” She squinted. “But no, she says it’s too dangerous.”

                “Huh,” he huffed. “But isn’t it dangerous leaving you with them?”

                “Not really,”

                “Why?”

                “Because she knows I go here,”               

                “So she picks you up?”

                “No. I go home by myself.”

                “That’s not very responsible.”

                “She doesn’t care.”

                “Oh,”    

                “Yeah,”

                “My mom wants Aunt Cass to take care of me from now on.”    

                “Why?”

                He frowned. “My baby brother needs more attention.”

                “Why?”

                “He’s sick.”

                “Like _really_ sick?”

                He nodded.

                “I’d have a roommate then!” She gave him a gentle smile.

                “Yeah,”

                “Nice. At least I have someone to talk to other than my wrenches.”

                “What do you need wrenches for?”

                “I build things.”

                “Like robots?”

                “Yeah,”

                “Cool! Me too,”

                She grinned. “Do you want to build one tomorrow?”

                “A thousand times yes,” replying enthusiastically, he threw his fists up in the air.

                “Maybe after school,”

                “I’m starting school tomorrow.”

                “I’ll show you around.”

                “What grade are you in?”

                “I’m in the fifth grade.”

                “Me too,” grinning, he nudged her shoulder playfully.

                “We’re both accelerated, huh?”

                “I guess so.”

                “Tadashi! GoGo! In bed now! It’s almost two am and the three of us have school tomorrow! Get down here before I drag you off myself.”

                Grinning, they both head down to the bathroom to brush their teeth.


End file.
